


one heart is never enough alone

by shesthemuscle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Reunions, let them be happy and in love for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: After being separated in San Juan and Daisy's departure post-Hive situation....Daisy, Jemma and Trip all find their way back to each other.





	one heart is never enough alone

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Room @ the End of the World" by Matt Nathanson
> 
> Cameos by Mack and Bobbi, the rest of the team assumed to be there.

It’s strange, Daisy thinks, to be back at the base with her team after everything that happened with Hive and Lincoln. It still hurts to think about the death of her dear friend. A good man gave his life to save all of humanity and for that, he deserves to be remembered.

 

She tried to honor him by fighting to protect the Inhumans like he did, like her mother did.

 

Now, she’s back with S.H.I.E.L.D. and she can admit to herself, that she’s missed everyone in her time away even though none of them understand why she had to leave.

 

There’s a timid knock at her door that catches her off guard.

 

No one’s stopped by her room since she returned so she’s surprised that someone has.

 

Daisy has a sneaking suspicion who it is.

 

It’s not Coulson or May’s knock so there really can be only one person.

 

Slowly, she opens the door then spots Jemma standing on the other side playing with one of her sleeves with her hand.

 

“Hey Jemma, what’s up?” Daisy asks.

 

Jemma bites her lip for a few moments before answering.

 

“I wanted to check up on you...see how you’re doing, I guess,” she answers as her fingers play with the hem of her cardigan.

 

God, why does this have to be so difficult?

 

Staring at her—Daisy’s not sure what they are anymore, she wishes more than anything that she could take her in her arms again and hold her like she used.

 

Before either of them realizes what’s happening, Jemma crosses the room and throws her arms around Daisy with enough force to knock the other woman backwards as she wraps her arms around her.

 

Jemma buries her face into Daisy’s neck.

 

They hold each other without speaking for an unknown amount of time, taking comfort from the other woman’s presence as they did so.

 

All the stress of the last few months seems to fade away.

 

“God, Jem…I’ve missed you so much,” whispers Daisy softly.

 

“I missed you as well. This feels like a dream, having you back with me after all of this time,” she replies equally as softly.

 

Daisy, feeling the strain on her legs, gently guides them over to the bed so they’d be more comfortable than standing for hour at a time.

 

Shifting her position, Jemma continues to hold on.

 

“You know, we probably should talk and you know how much I hate talking,” says Daisy with a slight smirk which widens when she hears Jemma giggle against her neck.

 

“Sounds about right.”

 

Both women know they need to talk, to figure out what they are and where they’re going from here but neither one is in any rush as they enjoy the physical contact that’s been missing for a long time now. Right now, they’re content with this first step and savoring it until they’re inevitably interrupted because this is S.H.I.E.L.D. after all and peace comes and goes.

 

There’s also something or rather, someone else missing but they’ve made peace with his absence a long time ago.

\---

Daisy paces back and forth in the hanger of the Playground, trying to not worry about the message that brought her here in the first place. As she moves, she feels Jemma’s eyes watching her but she can’t stop moving until she knows why Bobbi and Hunter are coming back now, of all times as they weren’t very specific when they called.

 

“Come here, Dais. You’re going to wear a hole in the floor if you’re not careful,” comments Jemma as she holds out her hand to her girlfriend.

 

As much as she wants to argue, Daisy doesn’t have it in her.

 

Walking over to Jemma, Daisy lets out a sigh because as much as she’s missed her friends, she’s worried over what brings them back to the agency and how dangerous it could be for everyone involved.

 

Jemma wraps her arms around Daisy in a hug which she returns.

 

“Darling, I know you’re worried and I am too but I trust Bobbi and Hunter to know what they’re doing. They wouldn’t come back to us unless it’s super important for them to,” she says calmly.

 

“Ugh, I don’t like waiting.”

 

“I’ve noticed.”

 

Daisy smacks her on the arm drawing a light chuckle from Jemma.

 

Suddenly, May and Coulson arrive which is their cue that things started happening and Bobbi along with Hunter, are there.

 

The roof opens and a plane lands in front of them.

 

Silence descends for a few minutes then the hatch opens, allowing for two familiar faces to walk out of it and over to their old team.

 

Daisy doesn’t know who moves first before there’s a mess of greetings and hugs.

 

Then they calm down but something in her gut tells her they’re about to learn why their friends came back.

 

Bobbi looks at the four of them but her eyes linger on Daisy and Jemma.

 

“Trip’s alive.”

 

Everyone freezes as they process the two words when they hear footsteps descending down the ramp and coming towards them.

 

He stands in front of them and Daisy resists the urge to pinch herself.

 

“Trip?” asks Jemma softly.

 

The familiar smile graces his face before he speaks.

 

“Hey girl, it’s me.”

 

Jemma rushes forward and that sets off everyone else as they move forward to him.

 

Except Daisy.

 

Turning around, she quickly leaves the hanger.

\--

When the noise dies down and the rest of the team backs away, Jemma’s left alone with Trip in the hanger.

 

She brings her hand up to his chest and places it above his heart then he covers her hand with his own as he looks down at her.

 

“How? How did you escape the chamber?” Jemma asks.

 

“I don’t know, Jemma. I suffered from amnesia for a long time and that’s why I didn’t come back sooner. I ended up on some tropical island and slowly, regained my memories over time but it wasn’t until I ran into Bobbi and Hunter, that most of my memories came back,” Trip explains.

 

Jemma’s heart drops.

 

“Most of your memories?”

 

He moves his hand from atop of hers so he can tuck some hair behind her ear.

 

“Oh, don’t you worry, I definitely remember you…Skye, I mean, Daisy….and us, what we had,” he affirms softly.

 

She smiles as she feels the hole in her chest start to close in.

 

Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she’d have the two loves of her life back with her but they are and it's all she could ever ask for.

 

At that moment, she realizes someone’s missing…Daisy.

 

She turns her head to where she last saw her girlfriend but no one was standing there.

 

Trip picks up on what Jemma’s thinking and frowns then pulls Jemma close to him with an arm draped over her shoulder. As much as he wants to go find his other girl, he knows his return is a lot to take in and if what Bobbi and Hunter told him was true, Daisy needs time and he’ll give it to her.

 

As much as it’s killing him to.

 

Trip kisses the top of Jemma’s head then let’s go.

 

“Go check on our girl, I’m not going anywhere except to talk to Coulson.”

 

Jemma looks up at him and bites her lip, knowing she needs to find Daisy and she hopes that everything will work out for them because they deserve to be happy.

 

Kissing his cheek, she looks at him for a couple more seconds before heading off.

 

Trip sighs then heads in the direction of Coulson’s office.

\--

It’s been a couple days and Daisy hasn’t seen Trip for a few moments, let alone be alone with him and talk about everything. She doesn’t know if, let alone when, she’d be ready to do that but the problem is, she can tell this is hurting both Trip and Jemma. She hasn’t spent much time with Jemma because of this.

 

How can she look Trip in the eye when it was her fault, he ended up in the position to be killed? She was the reason he went back down and into the chamber.

 

But God, she misses him terribly.

 

She’s still as in love with him now as she was when they got together.

 

It’s selfish to get close to him again and put him in danger.

 

“Alright Tremors, we gotta talk,” says Mack as he appears out of thin air.

 

Daisy jumps slightly at her friend’s appearance.

 

“Damn it, Mack. Give a lady some warning, would you!”

 

He chuckles at her reaction.

 

“Seems like you’ve got something on your mind that’s distracting you from your surroundings. What would Agent May think?”

 

Rolling her eyes, she tries to hide her smile at their banter.

 

“Alright, D. Time to get serious. You need to talk to Trip and sort out whatever’s between the two of you and Simmons.”

 

Daisy opens her mouth to say something but he holds a hand up.

 

“I’m not done. It’s clear to me this whole ‘not talking thing’ is hurting all of you. The way Trip stares at you whenever you’re in the same room is painful,” Mack places a hand on her shoulder and gives it a squeeze, “You deserve the chance to be happy, Daisy and they’ll make you happy if you let them.”

 

Daisy knows that its inevitable because she misses Trip and Jemma too much to stay away much longer.

 

Nodding her head, she offers Mack a smile as thanks for his words.

 

“Trip’s a good guy and I know things will work out for you but if he’s an idiot or whatever, I’ll have a talk with him,” says Mack firmly.

 

She giggles as she gives him a hug before shooing him off.

\--

It doesn’t take her long to find Trip in the gym as he’s about to start working out.

 

“Uh, hey Trip. Think we can talk?” asks Daisy.

 

He looks at her for a long time and causes her to look down at her feet and worry that she missed her chance.

 

“Of course, girl. Anything for you,” he replies gently.

 

They end up in an empty office because that’s about as private as they can get in the base.

 

Daisy looks up at him and bites her lip, not knowing where to start because there’s so much she needs to say that she’s afraid she may never get it out.

 

Sensing this and proving he still knows her better than she does, Trip reaches out and cups her cheek gently with his hand; he rubs her cheek softly with his thumb.

 

The gentle touch proves to be too much for her.

 

She slowly moves towards him until she can wrap her arms around his waist while burying her face in his chest causing him to wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly against him as she listens to his heartbeat; a sound that confirms to her that he’s really here with here.

 

An unknown amount of time passes before the silence breaks.

 

“I’m so sorry, Trip,” states Daisy.

 

“What for?”

 

“I’m the reason you died or appeared to have died anyways.”

 

He gently lifts her chin so she looks up at him.

 

“You’re the reason I’m alive; you and Jemma are my reasons for living. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to either of you. I’ve really missed you, Daisy.”

 

“Are you—do you still….” she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, “…want me?” asks Daisy.

 

“Yes. It’s been terrible not being able to be with you, not being able to kiss you like I want to.” Replies Trip earnestly.

 

Daisy smiles shyly at him before leaning up and kissing him softly.

 

He smiles against her lips.

 

“Let’s go find Jemma so we can all get reacquainted. Together.” says Trip firmly.

 

“Together, I like the sound of that,” she responds.

 

Taking his hand, she gives it a squeeze and smiles brightly when he returns.

 

While she knows there is more they need to talk about, there will be plenty of time for that in the future because she isn’t going to run from him, from her partners.

\--

They slowly approach the lab but didn’t have to do much to get Jemma’s attention.

 

When her gaze lands on them holding hands, her eyes widen and she smiles at them when they nod and smile in response. Jemma stands up from the table and ignoring Fitz’ undignified squawk at her departure, heads towards them.

 

Daisy takes Jemma’s hand then they quickly make their way to the closet bedroom.

 

“So, are things better now?” asks Jemma.

 

Trip and Daisy share a look.

 

“We’re getting there though there’s still things to talk about but we’re on the same page about this, about us,” replies Daisy.

 

“I am glad to hear that because I couldn’t have chosen between the two of you even if I wanted to,” says Jemma.

 

Trip laughs.

 

“Come on, girl. You’re stuck with us.”

 

Daisy tugs her partners towards her in some sort of hug but uses too much force and they all go tumbling down onto her bed.

 

They laugh for a few moments as the stress of the last few days melts away while they lay there in a pile on Daisy’s bed. Or more specifically, as Daisy and Jemma both half lay on top of Trip and a feeling of something, they can’t describe returns to them, something that’s been missing since that day in San Juan.

 

Daisy settles in on her side of Trip as she drapes her arm around Jemma’s waist and she copies her.

 

“It’s really good to be home,” says Trip softly.

 

“It’s really good to have you home, it’s the miracle I never thought I’d receive,” replies Daisy just as softly.

 

“I concur. Things are really looking up now,” says Jemma.

 

There’s plenty of time for them to talk, to be serious and realistic but for now, it’s enough they’re together again with the people who they love more than anything in the world. It’s enough to feel their heartbeats beat as one. The real world can take a seat in the back for the time being.


End file.
